Forgotten
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: Summery: Roxas thinks that Axel has forgotten their anniversary. But he doesn’t know that a wonderful surprise is in store for him. Happy Akuroku Day!


**My first Akuroku fanfic! Yay So Happy, I hope ya'll like it!! Happy Akuroku Day!! **

_Summery:__** Roxas thinks that Axel has forgotten their anniversary. But he doesn't know that a wonderful surprise is in store for him. **_

**Forgotten

* * *

**

Roxas groaned as he rolled to the opposite side of the large bed, his body automatically seeking out the warmth of another. Unfortunately, said body was currently not there. Roxas noticed this and immediately opened his eyes, examining the empty place where Axel always slept.

'That's odd,' he thought, 'Axel is always here in the morning.' It's true, even though Axel woke long before the blond, he always stayed in bed to wait for Roxas to wake up and greet him with a kiss. Not today apparently, but what makes this moment the worst, is that it was supposed to be their anniversary. (Not of marriage though, hint hint)

"Axel," Roxas called, waiting a few seconds to see if he could hear anything that would signal the other's presence. Silence echoed throughout the small home, telling Roxas that he was currently alone. The blond sighed as he slid out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to shower. Maybe Axel just went out for a bit and would be home soon. It's not like he had forgotten about today, it would be unlike him to forget.

After his shower, Roxas headed to the kitchen, inwardly praying he would see his boyfriend at the table. Again, he was met with emptiness, something he was really not expecting on a day like this. Sighing, he walked over to the fridge, wondering where in the worlds Axel could possibly be. As he placed his hand on the door to the refrigerator, he noticed a bright red sticky note (courtesy of Axel) placed on the door.

_Roxy,_

_Don't be mad, I had to go out for a while. I'll be back home later, promise. Love you._

_Axel_

Roxas growled after reading the note. Axel hadn't even written _'Happy Anniversary_,' how could he _not _be mad? But what is Axel was planning something really special for the two of them? If that was the case, the he shouldn't be mad; he should be excited, anxious even. With newfound hope, Roxas was able to wait somewhat patiently for the red head to return.

* * *

"First it 3 hours to get to Traverse Town, _now _they tell me it's in Radiant Garden, which is going to take another 5 hours. It requires all this work and confusion this for something so small?" Axel mumbled pulling at his hair frustrated. "It's worth it though," He added in a softer tone, "because I know Roxas will be really shocked when he sees it. I just hope he agrees…" The red head sighed gently as he walked back to the gummi ship, thoughts of worry never leaving his head.

* * *

Poor Roxas had been left waiting all day for Axel to return home. Now it was already nine o' clock and not once did he receive a call or text saying that his boyfriend would be home late. Roxas was to afraid to call because he felt it would have ruined any surprise that Axel may have had for the blond, obviously that was not the case. Does he not even care that today was their special day? Apparently not, or they would have been on the couch cuddling or out on a romantic dinner date. Instead, Roxas was by himself on the couch, now waiting for Axel to walk in so he could slap him for taking so long and letting the entire day go to waste. He didn't even know if he could ever forgive Axel, this is not something that is meant to be forgotten.

With a sad and annoyed sigh, Roxas got off the couch and proceeded to the bedroom. After changing into his pajamas, Roxas realized that he had become quite exhausted, most likely from using all of his energy trying to get himself ready for when Axel came home, then stressing out when said pyro didn't return that afternoon. Now that it was obvious Axel wouldn't be home anytime soon, Roxas figured he'd rather not wait up until who-know-when. Besides, he was just going to give Axel hell in the morning, no need to become sleep deprived as well as feel forgotten. With a last sigh Roxas gave in to the need for sleep, not feeling the single tear that fell from his eye.

* * *

_Sometime around midnight…_

"Crap, Roxas is going to kill me in the morning," Axel whispered as he gently closed the front door. He had just finally gotten back from Radiant Garden which _would_ have been only a six hour flight back had he not run into Kairi. He had to listen to her non-stop, three hour ranting about how she couldn't believe Sora chose Riku over _her_. It was driving Axel up the wall, and he was about to knock Kairi unconscious had her phone not rang and she excused herself from the one-sided conversation. He was more than glad to get away from that maniac.

Sneaking his way through the house, Axel searched for a good hiding spot for the little surprise he had gotten Roxas. He could just keep it in his pocket, but Roxas would notice it eventually seeing as how Axel's pants were very tight. It had to be a place where the blond wouldn't look or couldn't reach. (No offense Roxas.) 'The top of the refrigerator will have to do,' Axel thought, silently placing the item at the farthest corner of the fridge. He made a mental note to retrieve the gift later that morning, just in case.

As Axel made his way towards the bedroom he silently hoped Roxas wasn't mad enough that he locked the door. Axel really didn't want to have to sleep on the couch again, it wasn't comfortable. Turning the handle gently, a soft click notified Axel that the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open an inch at a time, peering in after a while to see if Roxas was asleep or not. Thankfully he was, and since he was a somewhat heavy sleeper, Axel could slip into bed without waking him.

Not bothering to switch into pajamas, Axel simply stripped down to his boxers before sliding underneath the blankets and snuggled closer to Roxas. Sleep immediately overtook Axel, but he had one last thought before giving in to unconsciousness. 'I hope Roxas doesn't punch me in the face in the morning this time.'

When Roxas woke up in the morning his body went through the same routine it did every morning. Turning over he snuggled closer to the warm body that had belonged to Axel. Blinking a few times, Roxas looked up at the smiling red head, who had his arms wrapped loosely around the younger's waist.

"Good morning beautiful," Axel whispered at Roxas, silently begging that the blond wouldn't remember yesterday until later. Roxas was about to smile back when he remembered- unfortunately for Axel-how he had been left alone on the day of their anniversary. He glared at the older male before sitting up and jumping out of the bed, leaving Axel feeling even guiltier about the previous day. Axel sat up soon after, watching the blond angrily to the living room. He sighed and followed, hoping Roxas would listen to his apology and would allow him to make up for the missed day.

"Rox, Roxas," Axel said looking at the blond angrily sulk on the couch. He didn't respond, so Axel took the opportunity to walk over and continue to apologize. "Look Rox, I know you're mad but I had to do something really important and-"

"Yeah something that's obviously _way _more important than our anniversary," Roxas snapped back, "Did you even _remember_ that it was our special day?"

"Of course I did, I would never forget a day as important as that! I would have been home that afternoon but I ended up having to go to Radiant Garden, and then when I was just about to return home _Kairi_ shows up and starts talking away for three hours. I didn't want to be rude so I stayed listened for a few minuets. But when I tried to tell her I needed to go home she wouldn't shut up," Axel explained.

"A likely story," Roxas grumbled, "what did you have to do that cost you the entire day?" Axel hesitated on his answer; he didn't want to ruin the surprise for Roxas, and he couldn't do it now, the setting wasn't the way he wanted it to be.

"Well…uh, how about I make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner since I couldn't yesterday," He replied completely avoiding the question. Roxas gave him an questioning look but let it slide, at lest Axel was trying to do something for him in place of yesterday.

"I guess so, where are we going?" Roxas asked curious to know what was planned for that evening even though it was only 10 in the morning.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Axel said slyly, winking at Roxas. He leaned down and gave the blond a gentle kiss on the lips, before pulling away slightly and whispering 'I love you.' He stood up again and walked back to the room to shower and get dressed, leaving a slightly smiling Roxas on the couch.

_That evening…_

Wow Axel, this is…Amazing," Roxas said stunned at the sight of the restaurant they were currently in. Axel had chosen to take Roxas to the Italian restaurant Paesaneo's.**1)** The place was beautiful, and being near the ocean made it even more extravagant. Roxas was utterly stunned, and wondered how Axel could even get reservations for the same day.

"Good evening folks, I'll be your server today, what can I get you two to drink?" A cheery voice spoke. Roxas looked up and recognized the other blond immediately.

"Demyx, you work here?" Roxas asked surprised, he and Axel had known Demyx since middle school, but he had no idea he worked here.

"Yep," Demyx replied grinning widely, "Axel called me and asked if I could write down a reservation for you guys. I did of course, but only after nagging him about missing your anniversary." He glanced at Axel in a knowing way, Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but at least he's making it up to me," Roxas said smiling over at Axel who returned the look. Axel ordered wine for the both of them and when Demyx later came back to the table, both ordered their food as well. After eating a delicious meal, Roxas and Axel simply sat at the table and talked about different topics. Axel was getting a little nervous about what he had planned for this night, but he figured it was now or never.

"Um…Roxas, c-can I ask you something?" Axel stuttered, fingering the small object he held in his hand.

"Of course, what is it?" Roxas watched as Axel stood from his seat and walked over to him, something hidden behind his back. When Axel knelt down on one knee a look of surprise covered Roxas' face.

"Will, uh….will y-you m-marry me?" Axel asked blushing furiously, as he brought out a small velvet box. He carefully lifted the lid, revealing a gorgeous gold band with sapphires and rubies embedding it. It shinned it in the candle light that glowed throughout the room, making it appear to be glistening.

Roxas was utterly speechless, his heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour and he couldn't calm it down. After a few seconds, Roxas was able to calm down a bit, he smiled widely at Axel.

"Yes, yes of course I will," he replied still smiling. Axel's eyes lit up and an even greater smile broke across his face. He pulled the ring out of its box and gently grasped Roxas' left hand slipping the ring perfectly onto his third finger. Roxas looked down at the ring in admiration, before sliding of his seat and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck in a hug. Axel placed his arms around the blonds waist and pulled back a little, Roxas looked in his newly fiancé's eyes and saw the happiness and love he felt. "Thank you, it's beautiful, more than anyone can imagine."

Axel leaned forward slowly closing the gap between them giving Roxas one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared. Roxas tightened his grip around Axel as his eyes closed, giving in to the kiss. When they pulled away to breath, Axel brought a hand to the blonds' cheek, gently brushing the soft skin.

"I love you, more than life itself; I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my angel," Axel whispered but loud enough for Roxas to hear. They both smiled and kissed again, this one not as long as the other, but just as sweet.

"I love you too Axel and I wouldn't want life any other way than this," Roxas replied softly. Both males stood from the ground and headed toward the exit hand in hand, ready to spend the rest of their lives even closer together.

**UGH I hate the last sentence, my mind was shutting down because I was really sleepy when I finished typing this. Longer than I expected about 4 or 5 1/2 pages. **

**1) That resturant is in San Antonio Texas (where I currently live) Its by our oh so famous Riverwalk. Never been there so don't ask me what its like, I was able to look it up and take a 'virtual tour' so I got the general idea of it. I of course switched the setting from the River to the ocean cus Twilight Town is by a beach. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
